Rejected Hearts
by xx99soccerz
Summary: After Edward left Bella was changed & is now in the top record selling bands in the world. So what happens when Edward thinks she's dead but sees her on tv. Go to her concert of course! What drama will come & will loves reunite? Rated T to be safe.
1. Summary

Summary/Preface Thing

Everybody thinks it's the fairytale ending they are going to get but the truth is when you least expect it your whole entire world will come crashing down on you within a blink of an eye. Don't believe me, well you should. Trust me; I've experienced everything, being attacked by a sadistic vampire, being attacked for a paper cut, and the worst of all losing my soul, my love, _Edward Cullen._ I promised him though I would do nothing reckless and that's what I intended at least in till I was attacked and changed. Oh and did I mention I'm in one of the top record selling band, Rejected Hearts, well silly me.


	2. Chapter 1

B. POV

Rejected Hearts

Chapter 1

I crept closer and closer to the mountain lion as my muscles tensed naturally. A low guttural growl escaped my lips as I sprung onto the lion's neck, snapping it instantly on impact. Dribbles of blood dripped slowly down my cheek, taunting and mocking me. Gracefully, I swept my hand across my cheek to wiping away any former existence of the blood. My eyes close gently and visions of _him _flash before my eyes. I know that everybody would think that I'm pissed at him but truthfully I don't think I could ever be, no matter what he did. If he didn't leave me I would have never discovered my true talent, singing, and found a coven of my own. It's true, I'm officially Bella Williams (A/N: Yes, I used Hayley William's last name but she's amazing so whatever) and lead singer of our band Rejected Hearts. I took after Carlisle's example and became a vegetarian vampire after my transformation. I can still remember that fateful day in my head, clear as crystal……

**Flashback! **

_The leaves were crunching underneath my6 feet as I stumbled through the twists and turns of the forest. In the 5 months that he left me I've think I've literally gone insane. Every time a memory of him would occur it would be like a huge hole was being punched and ripped open in my stomach. Jake was a good friend until he left me. I know it's because I'm not good enough for anybody, I truthfully shouldn't be living anymore. I wouldn't break my promise to him though, I would keep myself safe. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice I was in __**our **__meadow. All the memories I've been trying to keep submerged came rushing up to the surface. I slowly crawled to my knees and placed my hands on the meadow's floor as if trying to soak in the good times before all hell broke loose. My eyes closed as I sat here, kneeled on the meadow floor._

"_Well, well, if it isn't Miss Bella," a familiar voice snarled._

_My eyes snapped open to see Victoria standing before. My eyes widened in fear as I stuttered "Vic…Victoria?"_

_She threw back her head in laughter, obviously entertained by my fear. "Now, I wouldn't hurt you child, would I," she smirked, her teeth glinting in the fading sunlight. Not trusting my voice I just shook my head. "Good, so how does it feel to be all alone?" My head snapped up instantly as she spoke those very words. How did she even know that he left? Confusion must have been very clear on my face because she answered my internal question. "You look confused, yes I know your precious __**Edward **__left you alone, crumpled in the forest," she spoke slowly. Pain teared through every cell in my body as she mentioned his name. She was oblivious to my reaction through because she continued on and kneeled down so we were face to face. "It's not so easy is it? Losing the one you love most, but you see the difference between you and I is that James actually loved me. I wasn't some little __**toy **__for him," she said, her voice filled with hatred. My body seemed to curl in on myself as she spoke the truth that I had finally accepted; I was only a toy, useless to the Cullens. "Aww, poor little Isabella, all sad because __**Edward **__left her," she said as turned her glare to me. "You see, I came here planning on killing you but now I see your pain I'm going to give you a must worse punishment."_

_Fear and dread flowed through me as I thought of the worst punishment, even worse that death, eternity, without Edward. Tears started pouring out of my eyes as I concluded on what Victoria had planned for me. "Please, anything but that, just kill me, I can't live an eternity without him," I pleaded with her, knowing it was useless. She just smiled at my pathetic attempts._

_"Sorry but this is going to be hell for you and me both, any last words," she said as she got down into a crouch._

_There were only three words that need to be said. "I love you Edward," I whispered as Victoria jumped on me, her teeth biting into my neck. The fire was burning through my whole body when I heard howls sounding in the distance._

"_Bella!," somebody screamed as I was dropped off into a world of blackness._

**End Flashback**

I shuddered as the dreadful memory coursed through my mind. That was 100 years ago though and now I have my own coven of nine. There is Elizabeth and Ben, our "parents". Both Elizabeth and Ben don't have any extra powers and I would trust them with my life. Next to the coven was Jill, she was 19 when she was changed by a nomadic vampire back in 1980. Jill has golden hair that flows to her back and a heart shaped face. Jill's boyfriend, Luke, is 20 and joined shortly after Jill. He was dirty brown hair and a body that any girl would kill for. Luckily for Jill he only has eyes for her though. After Jill and Luke joined we meet Ashley and Stefan (A/N: Before anybody says something, yes I am using the name Stefan from Vampire Diaries) who we all seemed to connect with all most instantly. Ashley is a petite, almost pixie like, girl with black hair that went to her shoulders, she almost reminded me of Alice. Stefan was the brooding type with wide shoulders and dark brown hair. Ashley could see the future and past while Stefan has the ability to see the relationships between people. After Stefan and Ashley came into our coven, we met Marie and Blake while hunting. Marie and Blake had been traveling around the world together for a great number of years looking for us because apparently in the vampire world we were greatly know. I mean who has as many in a coven as the _Cullen's_? Us. Blake and Marie were truly an odd couple; they were so close to each other at time you would almost think they are telepathic. Other than the freaky telepathic act they do, Blake and Marie have no other powers. As for me, I'm a rather unique vampire to say the least. My power is a "sponge" and as long as I have physical contact with the vampire I absorb their power. So far I have eleven powers and hopefully more to come. After my transformation I met Elizabeth and Ben while dry sobbing on the forest floor. After 80 years everyone had joined our coven discovered that we all had really good musical talents. I was really good at singing, while Ashley and Marie both sing back up, Stefan plays guitar, and Blake is a fantastic drummer. Soon after that we made up our band Rejected Hearts and here we are today. Tonight we have a big concert up in Philly but that's nothing new for us, is it?

Author's Note!

To all my readers I'm so sorry that the 1st chapter only came now! I've had it finished for a while but my computer crashed & couldn't put it on. Then all this drama happened with one of the girls I considered to be a good friend. Other than that I will try to get the next chapter but can't make any promises since we are picking classes and etc. for high school all this month. Joy.

-xx99soccerz


	3. Chapter 2

Edward POV

Everything in life has blurred together. Ever since I left Bella in Forks it seems like everything I ever had vanished. It's been 100 years of hell on earth since then. Everybody tries to act normal but truthfully we've all lost someone extremely important to us and I don't think we'll ever recover from it. Esme never decorates, Carlisle always comes home depressed, Emmett never cracks a joke, Alice never shops, and even Rose sees how Bella impacted our lives. I couldn't even remember the last time I hunted because living didn't seem important anymore with Bella. Every couple weeks, Jasper or Emmett would drag me out and force me to hunt, so starving myself wasn't really an option. I couldn't run to Italy, every time I would try Alice would always be one step ahead and have Emmett and Jasper ready to restrain me. Now it was just a matter of spending eternity in my dreaded room. There was a joyous part of me that Bella didn't become a monster but as soon as I think of her funeral, all the guilt comes crashing back down. I can still remember her funeral, clear as a crystal………**********FLASHBACK*******************

_All dressed in black, we looked solemnly toward the casket as it was being lowered into the cold ground. My whole body was just numb. It was like there was no feeling at all anymore. I was lost. My only true love, my mate. Gone. There was no reason for her to be gone. She was such a pure spirit. I was the monster here, take me. My knees crumpled beneath me as agony washed over me as if trying to suffocate me. Carlisle looked over at me then at Emmett and gave a small nod. Emmett grabbed me in his arms and gave me a look of sorrow. "You okay bro?" he thought. "No, I'm lost." I said in broken whispers. Once back at the house everybody just sat and stared. Nothing Else. We all lost someone important but to me I lost my mate. Before I even realized it I was up in my room and lying on the couch. "I promise to try and live for you Bella, I love you" I whispered as I stared forward._

_************END FLASHBACK**************************_

Little did I know I would break that promise too just like everything else I've promised her. I wonder what it would be like if Bella were here now? _God Edward, knock it off, she's dead and better off without you, the terrible monster you are. _I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts and stood up from my bed. I would have to live for my family, for Bella. I walk nimbly down the stairs to see my family gathered around the TV, engrossed in whatever is on. I cleared my throat and all their heads whipped toward me surprised by my sudden entrance. "Son," Carlisle acknowledged me, almost questioning.

"Edward, it's good to have you back," Emmett said a smirk on his face but you could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Edward," Esme said while standing up to embrace me in a hug. "I'm so glad your back," she whispered gently in my ear, happiness in her voice. Alice gave me a small knowing smile from across the room so I tried to read her mind but she was apparently singing a song from a "popular" band. "Alice," I warned. I wasn't in the mood for surprises and they all would know that. _Trust me brother, you want to be surprised, _Alice thought while smirking at me.

"Just watch the TV," Alice directed at me then to the rest of the family, "everybody watch, you're in for a major shock." Alice quickly snapped her head at the TV as if expecting something to come on. You never go against Alice though. She's always right. "QUICK EVERYBODY LOOK!" Alice yelled, excitement shining on her face. I was confused by her attitude by turned to see MTV's Artist Interview pop up on the screen. (I don't even think this exists but let's pretend it does[: )

"With me now is Bella Williams, lead singer of the number one band Rejected Hearts. How are you Bella?" the interviewer said as the camera panned

over to a girl with wavy, dark brown hair. Realization hit me as I slowly put the pieces together. This was my Bella, this was Alice was so excited and made me watch this. Bella was alive! I felt as if I could jump and run for joy but of course I had no clue where she was at and if she had a mate. She probably did, she was a beautiful human and even prettier as a vampire.

"I'm doing okay," Bella said her voice ringing with a smile placed on her face. It almost seemed as it had to be placed there though and not like her normal outstanding smile.

"So Bella, many fans want to know….. How do you think of your music?" the interviewer questioned lookly actually interested.

Bella laughed and it sounded like bells. "You would not believe how many times I get this question," she mumbled then closed her eyes as if to clear her thoughts. Then she began speaking again after a moment of silence, "they are actually based on past relationships of mine and my family life." "Let's just say my life wasn't exactly easy," Bella said, her eyes turned to the floor. My heart felt as it crushed under the impact of her words. I was the cause of her pain, you could tell it in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to bring up anything too horrible for you," the interviewer said, a look of sympathy on her face.

"It's okay," Bella grimaced then took another breathe and started to speak again, "it's something I've had a while to get over but it really hasn't helped."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that but on better news, you're band has just hit #1 in the all-time record charts so that has to be exciting," the interviewer exclaimed, smiling widely. Bella's face seemed to brighten up at the thought of her career and I was proud that she was so successful after my leaving. I bet she had a voice of angel.

"You can't believe excited everybody is!" Bella exclaimed. "The day we found out we all went out on a celebratory dinner and ended up writing a new song that night," Bella said while smiling then continued to speak, "this was such a big thing for us because music allows us to release our feelings through our lyrics."

"You're so passionate about your music, Bella, it's outstanding." "Well to all the viewers out there, we have a special treat!" "Bella, why don't you tell them the surprise?" the interview said to Bella.

"Sure," Bella started, "for all our fans making us number 1 we have our BRAND new video BLAH BLAH BLAH!" The studio let out in wolf whistles and cheering and Bella's face seemed to be overjoyed.

Both Bella and the interviewer turned to watch the video as the screen turned on.

_VIDEO (I'm only writing lyrics but you can watch the video by Ke$ha to see what is going on)_

Everybody seemed to be shocked at Bella's voice and how much she changed. I myself was stunned at how out of her shell she was now.

"That was fantastic Bella," the interview gushed,

"Thank you," Bella said, smiling. "For all our fans out there we have a concert tomorrow in Philly and I hope to see you there," Bella exclaimed and blew a kiss to the crowd before walking off the stage. I stood up and my family gave me questioning looks while Alice just smiled. Of course the pixie would see what I'm doing.

"Getting tickets to Bella's concert," I sighed as if it was obvious. "I have to get her back." My whole family smiled at the thought but we're interrupted by a slight growl from Alice. "Alice," I questioned.

"You have to order 8 tickets, looks like Tanya has decided to come by and will refuse to leave." Alice finished a furious expression on her face. Great. Now Tanya could ruin _everything. _Just as the thought ran through my head the doorbell rang. Let the fun begin.


	4. Chapter 3

**I suggest any songs I put you listen to on YouTube [: But it's totally your choice! **

E. Pov

We've been waiting at the concert for around an hour now and I was beginning to get anxious. Tanya for one had bugging the hell out of me and seemed to cling on to me as if my mate. It was beginning to disgust me and I couldn't wait till we could get rid of her and I could see Bella again. The crowd was roaring and it was starting to get to all my family considering our hearing. I quickly tuned into the thoughts of my family…..

_God these people are loud but at least I get my clumsy Bella back! – Emmett_

_Ugh, there are too many emotions here but oh well, it's for Bella and I can deal with this for her. –Jasper_

_I can't wait till we have Bella back. Then we all can be a family again! –Esme_

_I wonder how Bella got turned….. –Carlisle_

_I can't believe I was such a bitch to Bella, I'll have to apologize for that…..Edward you better not tell anyone I said that. –Rosalie_

_OMG! I GET BELLA BACK! YES! MY BEST FRIEND IS BACK! –Alice_

I gave a slight chuckle and turned out of my family's thoughts and got ready for the concert to start. It was obvious from the screams of "Rejected Hearts" and "We love you Bella" that Bella and her band were well loved and pretty popular. The lights dimmed a little and the lights on stage starting flashing and I started to become excited knowing Bella wasn't that far from me now. Of course Tanya took this chance to come closer to me and I tried politely as I could to shove her off but truthfully I don't know how much longer I could keep my cool. Just then the announcer came over on the speaker phones.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, REJECTED HEARTS!"

Roaring and applause went out through the crowd and I could feel the smile take over my face. I'm finally seeing Bella again after this long time.

The band took over the stage and started playing the first notes but yet Bella was not on the stage. Apparently I was not the only one confused because all the other fans in the crowd were thinking the same thing. Then her voice started echoing from the back and we all whipped our heard around to see her slowly and gracefully walking her way toward the front of the stage.

(Hold by Superchick)

**Tell me that it's gonna be okay**

**Tell me that you'll help me find my way**

**Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking**

**Tell me that it's gonna be alright**

**Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight**

**Tell me you won't leave me alone in this**

**Cause I need, I need a hand to hold**

**To hold me from the edge**

**The edge I'm sliding over slow**

**Cause I need, I need your hand to hold**

**To hold me from the edge**

**The edge I'm sliding past**

**Hold on to me**

**Tell me I can make it through this day**

**I don't even have the words to pray**

**You have been the only one who never left me**

**Help me find the way through all my fears**

**Help me see the light though all my tears**

**Help me see that I am not alone in this**

**Cause I need, I need a hand to hold**

**To hold me from the edge**

**The edge I'm sliding over slow**

**Cause I need, I need your hand to hold**

**To hold me from the edge**

**The edge I'm sliding past**

**Hold on to me**

**Cause I need, I need a hand to hold**

**To hold me from the edge**

**The edge I'm sliding over slow**

**Cause I need, I need your hand to hold**

**To hold me from the edge**

**The edge I'm sliding past**

**Hold on to me**

(Hold by Superchick)

Bella looked up and smiled at the crowd as the last notes of the song came to an end. "Hello Philly!" A roar went throughout the crowd and Bella giggled. "Well we are a very noisy bunch here in Philly aren't we," she said as another round of applause went through the crowd. A smile lit up on my face and Alice gave me a knowing look while Tanya just stared disgusted. What the hell was her problem, she didn't even know Bella? I tried to shake it off and turned back to pay attention to Bella but truthfully it bugged me. I'll have to talk to her after the concert…..

"Well, everybody let's get this thing started with **That Should Be Me**" Bella said.

"And for some quick insight for some fans, this song was written for an ex of mine after he left me….I've always loved him and always will," Bella whispered as she closed her eyes and started to begin the song.

**(I changed some of the lyrics so they would fit the story btw. Changes in italic print)**

(That Should Be Me-Justin Bieber)

**Everybody's laughing in my mind**

**Rumors spreading bout this other **_**girl**_

Oh god. She thought I moved on. I looked quickly at Alice and she gave me a grim look. Shit.

**Do you do what you did, what you did with?**

**Does **_**she **_**love you the way I can?**

**Did you forget all the plans you made with me?**

**Cause baby I didn't**

**That should be me holding your hand**

**That should be me making you laugh**

**That should be me, this is so sad**

**That should be me, that should be me**

I slowly felt myself breaking down as I listened more and more to her lyrics. She swayed in her spot and her eyes closed. Even though she tried to keep her emotions off her face, you could see the pain and hurt evident on every feature.

**That should be me feeling your kiss**

**That should be me buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong, I can't go on**

**Til you believe that should be me**

**You said you needed a little time for my mistakes**

**It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced**

**Did you think I wouldn't see you at the movies?**

**Watcha doing to me?**

I seriously screwed up her life and now she thinks I left to be with another girl. Just great. I glanced over at Tanya and she had a smug look on her face, almost as if she was glad Bella was hurting. Pretty soon I was going to end up flipping on her and by the look on Alice's face she wasn't far from it either.

**You're taken **_**her **_**where we used to go**

**Now if you're trying to break my heart**

**It's working, cause you know**

**That should be me holding your hand**

**That should be me making you laugh**

**That should be me, this is so sad**

**That should be me, that should be me**

**That should be me feeling your kiss**

**That should be me buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong, I can't go on**

**Til you believe that should be me**

**I need to know, should I fight for our love or disown?**

**It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart, ohh.**

**That should be me holding your hand**

**That should be me making you laugh**

**That should be me, this is so sad**

**That should be me, that should be me**

**That should be me feeling your kiss**

**That should be me buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong, I can't go on**

**Til you believe that should be me**

**Holding your hand, that should be me**

**The one making you laugh, oh baby**

**Oh, that should be me, yeah**

**That should be me, giving you flowers**

**That should be me, talking for hours**

**That should be me, that should be me**

**That should be me**

**Never should've let you go**

**I never should've let you go**

**That should be me**

**Never should've let you go**

**That should be been me**

**Never should've let you go**

**Never should've let you go**

**That should be me**

As she ended the song she sunk to the floor, overcome with emotions, and gasps rang throughout the stadium while Bella's band mates rushed over to her at human speed. Everyone in the stadium looked panicked and I knew for a fact that I was myself. A low giggle came from next to me and I whipped my head to stare at Tanya, a smiling on her face.

"What the hell is your problem, she could be seriously hurt," I growled at her along with the rest of my family.

"Well, if you do really want to know, I find it amusing that your little "pet" is out of the way because obviously the songs were about you so now I can have you," she squealed while hugging me. Is this woman bipolar or something? I tried to push her off but apparently not fast enough because I heard a gasp and turned to see Bella back on her feet and staring right at me. Shit, I'm going have some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Edward after I pretty much confessed my love to him with another girl. They were practically attached to each other and soon I realized it was Tanya. So all my fears were true, Edward had moved on. There was no way I was getting him back.

"Bella, are you okay," Jill, Marie, and Ashley asked in together. Blake, Stefan, and Luke just stood behind the girls staring at me knowing it would it would take a while to calm down. This wasn't the first time this has happened before but just not at a concert. There would be a couple times at home where the emotions would be too much for me and I would just be overwhelmed. Well, looks like it was going to be one of those days and it was bound to get worse with the ex in question watching. I saw Ben and Elizabeth glance over worriedly and I just gave them a slight smile and a nod before turning back to the audience.

"Sorry guys, I let myself get a little overwhelmed there and for those who know my history might know why but let's get on the fun part of the night!" I smiled as the screams erupted from all the fans.

"Let's give the round of introductions why don't we!" Another round of screaming.

"On drums the one and only BLAKE" eruptions of girlish screams were given and I giggled as I saw Marie give a little glare. "Now girls you know we can't scream too loud, we don't want to make Marie jealous," I said while winking at her. She smiled back and ran over to give Blake a kiss while some audience members laughed and awed while others looked like they could cry. "Then STEFAN and LUKE on guitar," I said while more screaming continued. I laughed and continued on with my intros. "Lastly we have Jill, Marie, and Ashley, as my favorite backup singers in the whole world!" I said while the loudest applause went through the crowd. Wow, the fans in Philly were truly die-hard when it came to our band. Jill then grabbed the mike from me and screamed loudly into it.

"I think we are forgetting VERY important members of this band aren't we guys?" she questioned while turning the mike toward the fans. A round of yes and Bella's went through the crowd and I sweared if I were still human I would have blushed. It was at this moment I saw Edward with his family again in the crowd and truthfully I forgotten completely until this point. The thing that confused me most though was that he was looking at me with the look he had in Forks and his "girl-toy" was giving me an evil glare and trying to get closer to Edward but Alice was not letting that happen. Every time she would take a step closer Alice would shove her away and mutter something to her. I giggled to myself but I guess it wasn't really that quiet because Alice looked up and smiled to me before looking at Tanya slouching toward Edward again and giving her a quick shove away.

I turned back toward the mike and began speaking again, "Okay everybody quiet down and let get this show started!"

"How bout we liven this thing up with MISERY BUSINESS!"

I smiled as screams echoed throughout the crowd. Misery Business had been one of my first songs I'd ever written and I was truly proud of it. I smiled on more time before giving a slight nod to my mind and began the song.

(Misery Business-Paramore)

**I'm in the business; let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock**

**It's a matter of time before we all run out**

**But I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth**

The look on all the Cullen's face had me cracking up so much. It was like they couldn't believe I would write about them in a song. Well, most of them looked surprised, Tanya just looked disgusted. That little bitch, stealing my man and looking disgusted at my concert while I had so much more talent than her. _Come on Bella, you can't let them get you _Stefan said to me through his mind. Great, so they now I'm distracted. I can't let this concert be ruined because of my horrible past.

**I waited eight long months, she finally set him free**

**I told him I couldn't lie; he was the only one for me**

**Two weeks and we caught on fire**

**She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But god does it feel so good**

**Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**Cause god it just feels so**

**It just feels so good**

**Second chances they don't ever matter; people never change**

**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change**

**And about forgiveness, we're both to have exchanged**

**I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way**

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you**

**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want**

**And what they like, it's easy if you do it right**

**Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But god does it feel so good**

**Cause I got him where I want him right now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**Cause god it just feels so **

**It just feels so good**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

**And not one of them involving you**

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving**

I ran up next Stefan and immediately we started heading banging to the beat and I could see some of the crowd doing the same thing. I smiled and straightened myself back up and took a look at the Cullen family to see them awe-struck. After a quick giggle to myself I continued jumping around the stage readying myself for the ending of the song.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But god does it feel so good**

**Cause I got him where I want him right now**

**And if you could you know you would**

**Cause god it just feels so**

**It just feels so good**

(Misery Business-Paramore)

I took a bow with the rest of my band as the last notes rung out through the stadium. The fans were roaring with approval and it made my heart soar.

"So how did you guys like that one," I asked even though I knew the answer by the screams. Well guys, most of you know my past and how my first boyfriend left me broken-hearted and my second cheated on me with one of my "friends." I looked over at the Cullen family and they all were turned to glare at Edward and he had his hands up as if surrendering. I rolled my eyes and continued, " Well this is for the jerk that cheated on me….maybe he should have learned to not KISS N TELL!"

I quickly looked at the Edward to see him staring at me with a sorrowful look in his eye.

(Kiss n Tell-Ke$ha)

**Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
St-t-tutter through your words breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
We both know**

Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go

****I can't believe I fell for Jake and gave him and chance. He broke my heart, just like Edward. Only his wasn't as bad because we truthfully weren't as in love. The worst part was that he cheated on me for Jessica. I mean come on really, Jessica? He could of at least cheated on me with somebody else.

**Woah, you got a secret  
Woah, you couldn't keep it  
Woah, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down**

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

You're looking like a tool and not a baller  
You're acting like a chick why bother  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger, well

Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it I've had enough  
I hope you cry

Woah, you got a secret  
Woah, you couldn't keep it  
Woah, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(N n kiss n n tell)

(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(N n kiss n n tell)

Oh I hope you know  
You gotta go  
Yo, get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why you're gross  
You gotta go  
Yo, get up and go  
Cuz I don't wanna know

****When I came back and heard the news I was so disgusted. Here I thought Jake was one of my good friends but no, he goes and hooks up with Jessica while I'm gone. Let's just say he's getting his revenge now.

**I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell**

You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

(Kiss and tell)  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell  


"Okay, guys enough of the sad heartbreak songs, let's get to a more upbeat song!" I said while smiling at the crowd. The lights dimmed and I nodded to my family cueing them that it was time for one of my favorite songs, the only exception. As my family walked off, Stefan stayed behind and gave me a smile to encourage. God bless him, every family member knew this song was pretty emotional for me and they knew I wrote it for Edward so him being here wouldn't help much. I sat down on the stool that Ashley sat down for me and closed my eyes as Stefan began to strum the first chords of the song. When singing, it was too easy to imagine Edward and I were still together and completely content with our lives. I would then open my eyes to the harsh truth and try to tell myself Edward wasn't coming back, he had better things to do with his life then to love someone like me. I was again faced with these hard truths as I opened my eyes to see Tanya pressed up against Edward but yet Edward was staring at me with a _longing_ look in his eyes. What something isn't right here…? Isn't he with Tanya? Oh well, I can't worry about that now. I have my fans to worry about and I promised them a good concert so that's what they'll get.

(The Only Exception-Paramore)

**When I was younger**

**I saw my daddy cry**

**And curse at the wind**

**He broke his own heart**

**And I watched**

**As he tried to re-assemble it**

**And my momma swore that**

**She would never let herself forget**

**And that was the day I promised**

**I'd never sing of love**

**If it didn't exist**

**But darlin'**

**{Chorus}**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**Maybe I know, somewhere**

**Deep in my soul**

**That love never lasts**

**And we've got to find other ways**

**To make it alone**

**Or keep a straight face**

**And I've always lived like this**

**Keeping a comfortable, distance**

**And up until now**

**I had sworn to myself that I'm content**

**With loneliness**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**{Chorus}**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't**

**Let go of what's in front of me here**

**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**

**Leave me with some kind of proof that it's not a dream**

**Oooh, Oooh**

**{Chorus}**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**[2x]**

**And I'm on my way to believing**

**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.**

I slowly strummed the last few notes as a venom tear slid down my cheek. I felt my legs go out from underneath me again as I was crumpled underneath the wave of my emotions. I heard gasps for the second time tonight as I my hands and arms hit the stage. I looked though glazed eyes and saw my fans gazing up astonished at what was happening. I faintly heard Stefan murming something about me being okay and being able to continue on for today. It was all useless though because I was lost in my memories. It was like my human life was flashing before my eyes all over again as I saw memories of Edward and the first time we met to the our first kiss, then right up to my birthday party where I wrote the very song I was just singing for him. I felt my eyes closing as the last memories came to my mind, Edward's leaving. You'll never be good enough for him, I reminded myself. _Two times in one concert, way to go Bella, it's a new record, _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and let the darkness overwhelm me.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys,**

**I'm not dead! Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long but with school and physical therapy for my knee life has been hectic but now that school is winding down I should get way more updates in. **

**Here's the deal though, from June 12****th**** to June 19****th**** I will be on a cruise to Alaska so I won't be able to update then but I'll try to get some updates done before then & try to get writing done on the actual cruise itself. I know most of you are like oh good she can write again after the cruise, well there's another problem….**

**June 21****th**** I have ACL surgery for my knee & I truthfully don't know how I'll be feeling after that but I promise you once I am feeling up to writing again I will be.**

**Thanks to all my readers for keeping with me even though my updates suck[:**

**-Megan**


End file.
